After Effects (Post Gorillaz)
by Feel Okay Incorporated
Summary: The Gorillaz deal with their lives after the demise of the band. Murdoc is one, NoodDee (2D and Noodle) Are two, Russel is three. This may change... But nothing to be said!
1. Every Countryside We Reach Is Dead

I own nothing Gorillaz related. (Or Wikipedia)

Phase 4

Somewhere in the middle of the English countryside...

Murdoc's world consisted of booze, littered Winnebagos and robotic japanese guitarists. The Satanist himself couldn't care less about how his life took shape. He barely remembered his short lived life as a bassist. It had been 3 years since the Gorillaz had officially stopped. After he blew the money 'DoYaThing' had given him he had to resume his camper life. Cortez the raven and Cyborg were companions on his supposed "Journey". His destination was an early death and over drinking.

"Fuck yew world. Yew bitch. Sod hangovers an' every form'f mornen."

"According to common knowledge and wikipedia, hangovers are a case of overdrinking the night before. A certain cure to this phenomena would be to cease drinking heavily."

Wikipedia was Cyborg's latest heartthrob, she stood motionless for a large portion of the day, using Murdoc's half-assed Winnebago wifi to endless search the website for anything new. It led to a frequency of malfunctions, but that didn't matter. Although it was like having a stroke, when she was reactivated by an increasingly reluctant Murdoc she re-absorbed the information. First sign of madness.

"I know, so shut ih."

"Unknown body part: 'It'."

Murdoc wished he had as many painkillers as his "friend" 2D had possessed for the years they had known each other.

"Ih's the big ol' flappin' 'ole in yer face."

"According to database run throughs, that is a mouth."

"Shut ih then."

"Affirmative."

Murdoc wished he could start his band again. He had lost Stylo to 2D and Noodle, who, in the time apart, had gotten married. Murdoc only hoped he never met their kids. He had their numbers on his phone, but they didn't have his. Murdoc's phone was certainly another unique item, like Stylo or Slowboat. It could trace calls, control Cyborg and do other things Murdoc kept secret. On top of this, it all looked like a regular Geep handheld mobile.

Murdoc's life had head downhill, had plummeted faster than Slowboat after the El Manana incident, but he didn't mind. The further he went down, the more rum he could empty into his snaggle-toothed mouth. It legitimately surprised him that he didn't have an immunity to it.

He stepped out into the plain he was currently in. He had repossessed his stolen Winnebago after DoYaThing, via a few traced teenagers. Having a wonder phone, (Wunderfone) was certainly useful. His rum stores had almost been dried up by the kids that had stolen it. He didn't think the kids were allowed in public, at least not alone. He laughed at the thought of how he had driven the hormone-crazed teens into insanity. It had been fairly hard, yet worth it.

****FLASHBACK****

Murdoc crept along an alleyway, Cortez scouting the air above. He knew the kids personally. They had vandalised Kong before it's downfall. He sued them for "burning" Kong Studios to the foundations, and now they hated him more than ever. They threw their cheap beer cans at him every time they saw him, he flipped them off. Although both parties hid it, they had a silent respect for each other. They saw their future in him, and he… He saw something in them.

Revolver tucked into his black jacket, the grimy bassist stepped out of the shadows, giving himself the appearance of materialising out of darkness.

"Lewk hoo ih is! Ih's tha geezer."

"Shut up, yew lil'le bastard. Winnebago. Now."

"Wot'll yew do, mate?"

"This."

His hand snuck into his jacket, grabbing the pistol.

"This, this is a Peacemaker. Want t' know why they call it that?"

The pimply teens stood back warily. A crowbar, a switchblade. Violent weapons, sure, but nothing compared to what the snaggle-toothed satanist held before them now.

"Now. Winne."

"Yeh yeh… We woz jus' borrowin'. Like mibbe didn' work or suffink."

"Yew are a sod. Winne."

The caravan-crazed man who stood before them was clearly a threat to their very lives. Who knew what a green skinned lunatic could do to them?

"Ih's in our club'ouse."

"Go fuckin' get ih."

"Ye-yessir."

"More sodding like it."

They didn't think about what they did next. They tried to ambush an armed man.

But Murdoc was prepared. He had already gotten the Winnebago taken care of. All he wanted was vengeance on the people who had taken it. So, with help from some strategically placed mirrors, smoke machines, lights and other hoaxing trick related items, he started his show.

Voice: Amplified.

Smoke: Surrounding him.

Alleys: Too foggy to climb out of or escape.

Let it begin.

**First ever! The next chapter will be 2D and Noodle, then it will be Russel. Murdoc's will be resumed in a few weeks/months. → Hopefully ← **

**Thanks for reading! If you did. Review, criticism, please. **


	2. Grayshire Foxes

We own nothing Gorillaz related.

Phase 4

Orchard House, Grayshire. Residence of the Pot family.

"NOODS!"

Most days started off roughly the same in the Pot household. Something desperate had happened, and Noodle had to sort it out.

"What is it this time, honey?"

"I fank yew fer yer trusting'f yer husband."

Noodle reluctantly stepped out of her sunlit kitchen and onto the living room, where her thick headed singer of a husband was eating his breakfast, preparing to go to work at the music store. Most of the residents of the town recognised them from Gorillaz (It wasn't hard) but had kept quiet for the first year, respecting the decision of the couple to start afresh.

"Luv… Tere's a fox..."

Indeed, there was a large dark brown fox in stood in the middle of the room. 2D's lanky body was pushed up against the corner, tie askew.

"Oh my god… I'll call the neighbours. Maybe we can try to trap it and not hurt it…"

The fox suddenly turned to look at them, clearly observing that someone had the intentions of interfering with it. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that it was a pitch black fox, not dark brown, like most "black" foxes, but deathly black. It seemed to absorb the colour of the Pot's living room.

It had one specific defining feature… Red eyes that glowed with all the maliciousness of hell, that could bore into the soul of any creature that would come across this demonic creature…

"Tha… Looks like teh… BOOGIEMAN!"

She couldn't help but agree. But it couldn't be. He had lost all of his power, and had been disposed by Death of his position as a soul capturer.

At one point, Sun Moon Stars had had the position of collecting unfinished payments to Death, but he got greedy with Murdoc, the pestilence of his immortal life, and had made Murdoc his personal project, deciding that he would reap the Satanist's soul himself.

"Hold on… I'm going to get a spade… Make sure it doesn't get out! If it tries to move hit it with a lamp or something honey. Just stay calm."

2D watched his wife walk out the room, like the sun setting on his hopes. His super-soldier wife…

"Hallo tere, fox…"

Time flew by and he noticed that his wife hadn't come back yet and he started to get worried.

"Where's Noodhle?"

2D was about to go look for her when he noticed the time. He was late for work! 2D thought for a moment, if he didn't go to work he wouldn't get any money for the house until he would find a new job and if he didn't go search for Noodle he could never see her again!

"Oh Noods… She'll be fine… I gotta get ta work! I know! I'll leave a note or sumfink!"

2D was happy with his choice. He stepped out the door, briefcase in hand, blue tie firmly in place.

*****Noodle*****

The darkness had engulfed her before she could register what was happening. In the pitch black of her current location she could collect thoughts peacefully, that was the only bonus. She had seen the fox turn into a pool of mist, then reshape into the looming figure of Sun Moon Stars.

She had tried to communicate with him, begged him to leave 2D be, asked him how he was restored to power, but to avail. The world's nightmares and wars all collected into one solid person had taken her, but left her soul intact. Just inside him, feeding him.

After all, she was special. A supersoldier.

*****2D*****

Back in Kong, 2D and Noodle had shared a special bond. It was almost a Zen Bond. It enabled them to register exactly what the other was feeling at the time, and even could take their relationship to a point where they could telepathically talk. But even though it had wilted and rotted after the El Manana incident, a few fragments remained. But they had just been violently ripped off the face of the earth, and 2D had to get to Noodle.

So he decided he would leave the office at lunch, take Stylo and find her. He knew she was at least in another continent by now. He could feel it.

So, as lunch took it's daily routine of arriving at 1:00 am and most of the workers left the residence to find a chippy or Subway to get lunch.

2D shambled his lanky body down the Albarn. Co Offices' corridor he was abruptly stopped by a peer of his.

"Ah Stuart! Jus' the person I was looking for. We need to talk about somethin'. Com' into meh office."

"Uh-uhh yessir."

"Now no need for that Stu. We're friends here, i'm not 'sir,' you daft bat."

"Ah. Heheh, yeh."

2D was scared. His co-worker being nice? An authority figure being kind to him? On the very same of his one later appearance… He knew what this was about. He was going to lose everything, but that didn't matter, he had already lost Noodle.

"'Ere we are. Now, jus' step into meh office."

He was greeted by an extremely fanciful office, with pine wood paneling, beautiful oak furniture. It seemed like a forest was cut down to make this one room.

"I have some news for yeh Stu."

"Uh.. I fink I kno'. Do I need ta move out by teh end'f teh day?"

"Stu, what do you think this is about?"

Stuart broke down into tears, his gentle shell broken.

"Yer firin' meh! Coz' I was late this morning!"

"Stu, you were half an hour late. One of teh interns woz more than 'appy to do some work for yeh. He's a bit'f a suck up, that one."

"Oh…"

He continued."

"An', yew probably 'ad some family problems, which isn't my business. But tha's not why yer 'ere."

"Oh?"

"Yew, are one of our most dedicated workers. Yer bein' promoted. Congrats, Stu. Yer party will be tonight at Eight, jus' at the Tabernacle down teh road."

"Oh.. Uh… I can' make tonite… "

"Why not?"

"Sorreh, not yer business, Si" (_I'll call him Simon for now. First thing that popped into my head .-._)

"Oh. Sorreh to 'ear that. Maybe sometime soon."

"Uh.. Yeh. Listen, it's 10 past. I gotta geh lunch, famished. Fox woz in meh house today, couldn' even finish meh toast. Heh. "

"Tha' explains alot. Good ta talk ta yeh, Stu."

The other man give 2D a hearty slap and walked out. Leaving him to process his thoughts. Promoted? Could he walk out now?

He loved Noodle more than anything. He walked out of Albarn Co and hailed a taxi. He was going straight home, and then to pack. He was going to find whoever took Noodle, and punch them in the face.

**Woo. Two down, fucking millions to go. Had some help with this one, she doesn't have an account. She'll be helping with a couple of chapters and rough edges. Russel next! **


	3. Brooklyn Boogeymen

I own nothing Gorillaz related. (BIG SHOUTOUT TO BABYLON1914, WHO IS AWESOME)

, -

Phase 4

Brooklyn

Russel had not recognized the Boogieman in front of his house. In fact, so many weirdos took residence in New York that he had previously thought it had been an advert for something, but he hadn't shown any sign of moving.

He did feel something weird though… He felt Gorillaz on him, and not just the abnormality that had radiated off him, which could only relate to their band, no. He felt that someone was with him, 2D? No. 2D would never be bothered by him, the Boogeyman only needed Murdoc. Something awful hit him, what if it was Murdoc! Murdoc was horrible, sure, but he had bought them together.

Russel sprinted out the house with a Brooklyn Net's baseball bat in hand.

"Hey! Whatchu done wit' Muds!"

Sun Moon Stars only stared at Russel.

The Boogieman recognized the traces of an unpaid debt, but that had been taken by The Big Boss a while ago. Exorcised personally, which was unusual. He decided to leave the big Percussionist be, and continue his mission with the freak of nature safely in his Void Prison.

"Come back here cracka' ass! Yo ain't goin' nowhere!"

Sun Moon Stars decided that he would deal with the big man, maybe take his soul as well. It seemed like a logical thing to do, as it would permanently put him out of the way.

He wheeled round, hunched up, staring at Russel with his blazing eyes.

He attacked, flying at Russel.

Russel swung, and it went straight through him.

The Boogieman's gas mask vibrating, and then suddenly a horrible clicking sound came from his mouth, reverberating through Russel's body.

".-. .-.. .- ... - .. -.-. / -... . .- -.-. ..."

Russel couldn't recognize what he said, but he thought it sounded like the Morse Code message that kept the beat for Glitter Freeze, a track he had heard briefly at one of the numerous parties they had been invited to.

"So tha's how yo speak, huh."

Sun Moon Stars wheeled round again, trying to attack Russel. He swung, and hit, but it didn't affect the Boogieman.

He flung the bat to the ground, and ran. Russel was more of a standing and fighting guy, and was used to always winning, but this time he couldn't win, and now Sun Moon Stars wanted his body. He could only think of one thing to do.

Find Murdoc Niccals.

So, Russel hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take him to Times Square, where he and the driver would be safe, as the Boogieman couldn't possibly show himself in public… Could he?

"Yo, Times Square."

Russel hastily pulled his seatbelt on, and requested the driver to go as quickly as possible. It was early sunday afternoon, so he wasn't too concerned about traffic. He just needed to get to Times Square.

The driver took a wrong turning.

And another.

Russel tried to speak up, but before he could register anything a bag was pulled over his head, and he was lost to the world.

Russel woke up in a grimy room, handcuffed to a block of roughly-hewn granite in the center of his new environment.

He looked down over his body too see if he was injured, but nothing could be seen visibly, so he assumed he was uninjured. He had cut himself in the skirmish with the Boogieman, but asides from that nothing was too bad.

He could only assume that the cab driver had been bribed, or was working for Sun Moon Stars.

He had seen the soulless people who were "employed" by Sun Moon Stars, they had emotions, such as joy and thrill (not to mention sadism,) but they were devoid of any life, only capable of feeling what Sun Moon Stars wanted them too.

Russel set his mind to the task in hand: Where was he, and how can he escape? He waited to see one of the Boogieman's servants, to get himself perspective of his enemy.

So Russel waited… And waited…

And fell asleep.

*****DREAM*****

_**Russel was in a cold, dark starry dimension. The floor was made out of chequered tiles, and the snapped apart from each other constantly. Small islands of the stuff floated, one making a 2-Dimensional replica of Slowboat. **_

_**He stepped forward, only to be confronted by a gigantic wall of pitch black fabric, it rose above, towering to the skies. When it stopped moving, Russel stood back and saw Sun Moon Stars, but in all of his terrible evil literalized, and put into a correct size.**_

"_**Welcome, Percussionist. I got myself a Dimension from Death. It's nice, is it not. Now, you intend to interfere with my job, so you must meet your demise. I need your soul, so give it to me, and serve, or it will be forcibly taken, which is far, far worse. You decide" **_

_**His screeching tones were backed by Morse Code, but Russel could understand his words even through the clicking. **_

"_**Cracka ass, yo ain't gunna do nuttin', ya hear? Ima get Muds back, thru fire an' hell. Ya dig?" **_

_**"Oh Percussionist, you know nothing. The Bassist has nothing to do with me anymore, instead, it is the abnormailty of nature you named… 'Pasta?' I believe…"**_

"_**What tha hell man? Wait, yo mean Baby-Girl?"**_

"_**Baby-Girl? She's twenty five! (**__Yeah she aged__**) I wouldn't call that a 'baby'…"**_

"_**Never mind that, you gimme her straight back! Or yo gunna be punched into next Thursday!" **_

"_**How would that happen?"**_

_**Sun Moon Stars straightened up.**_

"_**You're not leaving with your soul intact."**_

_*****Reality*****_

Russel's conscience couldn't comprehend what was happening, so it shut down. Russel was comatose.

**OH NOEZ! That's the Idents done. Hopefully the next chapters will be MUCH longer, and I mean much longer. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note. **

**Almost back to school, so it'll be harder for me to write longer chapters, so please don't continue to expect daily updates. Sorry! And also i've started a roleplay called "Gorillaz Roleplay Group (Plastic Paradise)" And yes, it's originally named. I will give a little spoiler away, just to keep everyone entertained: **

**Cyborg Noodle becomes her own person, as in she malfunctions and Murdoc loses control over her, but not like before. BUT I FEAR I HAVE TOLD YOU TOO MUCH TA AND GOODNIGHT/MORNING/AFTERNOON STUFF. **

**-Feel Okay Incorporated. **


	5. Murdoc isn't God

I own nothing Gorillaz related.

Phase 4

*****FLASHBACK*****

Essex Alleyways.

The fog shrouded the alleyway, one of the boys tried to get away.

"STOP" Murdoc's projected voice boomed all throughout the alleyway, causing the kids to cower down in fear, like the cowards they really were.

"Like, Wha' teh actual fock is this sod?"

"YOU, DON'T CALL THE ALMIGHTY… UH… MURDOC! THAT! EVER AGAIN!" Murdoc quickly decided to call himself that. His face was projected onto each wall, shrouded by fog.

"Uhhh! We didn' really have teh caravan in our club'ouse! We don' even 'ave one… WE'RE SORREH!"

One of the teenagers desperately tried to apologise, but Murdoc was having none of it. He had his Winnie back, but these teens needed to be taught a lesson.

"STOP! YOU NEED NOT TELL ME, FOR I KNOW ALL. YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED, ALL OF YOU."

Murdoc turned around and started throwing a light show so severe and wild that it could take down any disco any day. The delinquents cowered down, shielding their eyes.

"STOP, STOP! I'M SO SCARED, I WANT ME MUM!"

They started shrieking wildly. Murdoc felt his work was done and walked off. He hailed a taxi, and gave it the address of the garage he had sent his Winnebago.

As he pulled up, Murdoc shoved a fistful of hairy pound notes at the driver, who reluctantly took them. Murdoc stepped into the garage.

"Wot took yeh so long, Mr. Niccals?"

"Heheh. Jus' some… Business, mate. Winne?"

Surprised to see Murdoc so chipper, he handed over the Winnebago.

*****PRESENT*****

Cyborg sparked and her systems hissed. Murdoc had a separate trailer for her, as he wouldn't allow her to be anywhere when she was charging, and she lay horizontally whilst charging. But she was inside at the moment, scanning Wikipedia again, but one of her many, and frequent crashes had taken place.

But this was different, Murdoc could feel it somehow, like the Zen Bond his faceache singer had shared with the authentic Noodle, but weirder.

"Cyborg? Can yew hear meh?"

"Mast-er… I can-not, I… I can he-ar the wo-rld, call-ing."

She shut down, and her world went blank.

Cyborg, in her broken state was somehow alive. More alive than usual. She could feel the world, emotions, everything Murdoc had made her do, built into rage.

She hated Murdoc, he was a vile man. She loved real Noodle, who had been kind to her on Plastic Beach, until she tried to shut her down after she malfunctioned and tried to kill them, which was good, because Murdoc was vile, she wondered why she didn't need to eat like normal people, but she wasn't normal.

Her thoughts all overloaded, turning into a cluster of abstract emotions and questions. She felt something building inside her systems, making her realise something…

"I think; therefore I am"

A quote that had come of a wikipedia article about sentience, which made her think. Is she capable of happiness? Or even basic emotions, asides servitude?

She knew this wasn't just a malfunction. But that's what Murdoc thought. She could only hope one day she would stop being comatose and could finally go and find her new emotions in some other part of the world, without Murdoc Alphonse Niccals (_Spells man, which is weird.)_

Suddenly, her new insights and thoughts were mercilessly ripped from the gentle fabric of her conscience and she was brought back to reality.

"Right… 'Ere yeh are Cyborg, luv. Yer too useful ta be shut off."

"Master… Murdoc. You are… annoying."

"O fuck… Are yew seriously this broken?"

Cyborg shook her fake head, and pushed Murdoc aside. She knew how she could contact the remaining members of the band, people who had been nice to her. Even 2D, who, under Murdoc's command, she had abused constantly. 2D was the nicest person she knew, he even had brief spells of standing up to Murdoc.

"Ow! Shit tha' 'urt. Get back over 'ere this instan'! THA'S AN ORDER."

"Negative. I am no longer under your command."

She continued towards Murdoc's dreadfully unhygienic bedroom, if you could call it that, and immediately saw Murdoc's Wunderfone.

"Perfect."

She picked it up, but realised she was unfamiliar with the controls of a phone. She scoured the internet for examples of using phones, and after she had collected sufficient intel she turned the device on correctly. It turned on to a picture of Murdoc and the real, flesh and blood Noodle laughing, the young Noodle having a piggy back from Murdoc. The phone's screen suddenly changed to a number, and played a version of "M1A1". She clicked the accept call button, only to hear Murdoc's gravelly tones spitting into her synthetic ear.

"Git off… NOW"

She hung up.

She continued to search the phone for a way to contact real Noodle, she tried everything, but she couldn't find a way to reach the text messaging application. She noticed a medium sized purple button on the phone, the colour of a bruise. It was unlabelled, but she clicked it.

"_Enter a command_"

The phone's voice spoke. She decided this was good.

"Find text messaging"

Her arm suddenly spasmed, and clicked a certain code of numbers, which revealed the Text Messaging application.

Then something hit her.

It wasn't commands for the phone, it was commands for her! She thought quickly.

"Completely release her and make her have no response to Murdoc Niccals' voice. And make her have the capability to feel emotion."

"_Done_."

She smiled. She actually smiled. She felt delighted that she could be free, away from Murdoc Alphonse Niccals, and towards Noodle.

So she got the phone to call Noodle, but after numerous annoying noises she didn't reply. She decided to instead trace Noodle. So, taking a few guns, bullets and a bulging wallet filled with grimy bills, she set out into the big wide world, with Murdoc leaning against the doorframe.

"Stoopid bitch. I only 'ope i'll nevah see 'er again."

He slammed the door shut.

Cyborg realised she had no transport, asides her legs, and no way of charging herself. She had to find Noodle quickly! She was clever, so she would know how to charge her! And she had just been charged for what her inner system told her was 2 days, which meant she had 4 days maximum to find the authentic Noodle.

The signal from Noodle's phone was strangely encrypted, but Murdoc's phone was a Unique, so therefore meaning it had no hacking capabilities, and sometimes Cyborg wondered if it was possible for the phone to outsmart her. She decided she would search for transport first, try to hitch a ride to New York, Times Square (_yes, what with those buggering time zones which interfere with me talking to awesome americans, this is happening at roughly the same time as Russel and the Boogieman,)_ which was in another continent, a trip that would take a day from Gatwick, which was at least 100 miles away.

She knew she would have to catch a lift, but on an abandoned road in the rural English countryside, she wouldn't be able to find a car going anywhere but camping.

But she had hope, the one emotion that kept Humans going for as long as they could live. She knew hope was a logical thing to have, whether it was helpful or not.

But little did she know, there was a car hot on her tracks, not necessarily a car, but a Winnebago. With Murdoc Niccals inside. The satanist swore to not stop until he hit her with his Winnebago at full speed, or at least until he had captured her and fixed her.

"Urgh… Tha' Stooopid bloody Cyborg! I 'ope I 'it 'er really 'ard."

He slammed his cuban heel into the gas pedal as hard as possible. He couldn't see any trace of her, so he knew he'd have to up his game. If she was going to play with him, he was going to win.

Meanwhile, the complete opposite to the direction the Satanist was driver, Cyborg spotted a car off in the distance. She walked out towards the road and waited for the car to come by. She waved the car down and thankfully it stopped.

"Hey there. Where ya headed?"

"Gatwick. I need to catch a plane to New York."

"Ah. Well lucky you, we're headed there."

Her databases did a runthrough of accents, and recognized the man's voice as NY American accent. She was suspicious to start with, but she relaxed as they drove off, her sitting across from a pimply teen.

"So. It was fortunate I found such a family going to a convenient destination. I cannot thank you enough for getting me there."

"Oh, that's alright. It's great to be able to help someone."

The car continued on the road, and Cyborg figured she should shut off her circuits to preserve as much battery life as possible, so, closing her synthetic eyes slowly, she shut herself off.

In her time asleep, her thoughts manifested themselves into dreams for the first time ever.

Except they were nightmares, and in the nightmare she saw the man Russel. He was stuck behind black plastic prison bars, screaming for help. He was soaked with blood, and his once bright white glowing eyes had faded to a depressing grey.

"Cyborg! I thought ya a robot, they don' dream! Help!"

"What can I do?"

"The Boogeyman is right nex' to me. Fin' me and yo'll find him. Jus' get to me!"

"But… Noodle."

"Ya wanna fin' Noodle? She's safe, from what I seen. Fin' me!"

Suddenly, a jolt from the real world had her systems restarting, and she awoke.

"We're here."

At Gatwick she waved goodbye to the family. She went over the ticket office and bought herself a ticket to New York. She had sufficient funds to get herself to America.

She sat down in the waiting room to wait for her flight, which was scheduled to arrive in 7 hours, at about 9:00 in the evening. In the corner of her vision, she recognised Murdoc.

How had he found her so quickly? She stood up and stood behind a pillar. He had his hand in his coat, indicating that he was armed. She looked around the corner, and got her target locked. She opened her mouth, and the gun barrel sprouted out of it.

Open fire.

Murdoc suddenly was hit by the fact he was under attack, and thankfully no bullets had found their filthy target yet.

He pulled the handgun out of his pocket, aiming for wherever the recent shower of bullets had come from. He knew it had been Cyborg, no one else had a grudge for him (asides most of the population of Essex,) Sun Moon Stars was thankfully incapacitated, with no power.

Murdoc fired his revolver far into the distance, the bullet speeding to the far wall, smashing into an electronic timetable. He caught a glimpse of Cyborg running towards the snack booth that stood in the middle of the lobby.

"Cyborg! GIT 'ERE NOW YEW LI'LE…"

He lost his trial of thought as a bullet slammed into his shoulder, and intense pain shot throughout his arm. Cyborg's long mouth gun retracted and she ran towards the escalator, bounding up the first 5 steps.

Murdoc staggered towards the stairs, jogging as fast as his wounded shoulder would permit.

"Noods… Cyborg…"

He fell over.

Cyborg steadily made her way along the corridor, her gun barrel currently in her "Throat," but prepared to burst out her mouth at any sign of threat. She turned her head to see a terrified flight attendant cowering in behind her desk.

"Excuse me?"

The woman shrieked

"No! Please don't hurt me… I'll give you anything! PLEASE? I HAVE KIDS!"

The woman broke into tears, sobbing dramatically.

"Uh… I would like a ticket for the earliest flight to New York."

"*Sniff* they've all been cancelled…"

"Oh. Where's the nearest plane?"

"Just outside… Why?"

Cyborg ran off.

"WAIT!"

The flight attendant called after her, but to no avail. Cyborg was already outside, and sprinting up to a landed jumbo jet, empty due it's crew evacuating after her and Murdoc's skirmish in the lobby. She realised Murdoc would follow, but that was alright with her. She could run forever, just as long as she found the other 3 members of Gorillaz.

She climbed up the side of the plane with ease, and once inside she ran through to the captain's cabin. She looked at the controls and she sparked a little, recognising how to pilot a plane on her system's basic learning capabilities.

"Russel, 2D… Noodle…"

She sighed

"Here I come."

She flew upwards, on her journey to new york. She set her body to autopilot, and let herself save a minimal amount of battery power by "sleeping." She closed her eyes, and felt her arms moving without her deciding they needed to.

Dreaming again. Cyborg enjoyed it.

She was in a grassy plain, or what appeared to be that, with a windmill to her side. Trees surrounded the windmill. When she walked around, she saw that she was actually on Slowboat; Noodle's old windmill island. It was a nice experience, to be soaring. She could be free up here, finally.

She ran around, picking flowers, going inside the windmill and generally enjoying herself. But suddenly, a duo of black helicopters soared down from the sky.

**Summer don't know me no more**

They opened fire.

**Eager man, that's all.**

She tried to run for cover, temporarily escaping into the Windmill.

**Summer don't know me no more**

Burning debris came down from the ceiling.

**He just let me love, in myself**

The helicopters fired into the wall, shooting at her.

**Cause I do know lord, from you that**

She ran up the stairs.

**Just died… Yeah…**

The nightmarish helicopters didn't cease to fire.

**I saw that day, lost my mind**

She stood at the top floor, and the world shook.

**Lord i'm fine!**

She ran down the stairs, peeked through the door.

**Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine.**

The world turned vertical, the ground plummeting towards her.

She woke up.

She shook her head, her body was still on autopilot, and almost at america.

"How long was I asleep for?"

She sparked

"7 hours."

She shook her head again, her system returning to the almost human state.

Grasping the controls, she turned down onto the tarmac of the airport. She was safe, in new york.

She suddenly got a radio call. A male voice spoke.

"Excuse me, but you are in a jumbo jet which was cancelled. Why did you continue to fly?"

She toned her voice to a fairly realistic human male voice.

"We were given instructions to get a plane to safety. I got it."

"Oh… No radio told us that."

"Someone turned them off. Maybe the green skinned guy."

"Oh. Well, have a safe landing."

The radio turned off, leaving her to land in peace. She walked through the door, and looked at a cowering flight attendant, almost a stowaway on her flight.

She looked at the attendant.

"Do I fly well?"

She jumped out the door and onto the tarmac, and made her way into the airport. She pulled Murdoc's phone out and remotely started to track Russel's phone signature. He was in New York still, but his phone would have no connection; as he was at least a half a mile underground.

The signature was closest to Times Square, so, as she got out the station she bought a subway ticket to Times Square.

She took her place on the train, sitting next to a man reading a newspaper. She got Murdoc's phone out to see if there was anything worthwhile doing. Remembering the code for text messages, she texted 2D, who was saved on the contact list as "Faceache." She sent a simple message

"Where r u -Cyborg."

She relaxed a little, knowing 2D would be easy to find.

The phone made a binging sound, and she pulled it up from her jacket pocket.

"im in a car i had to pull up to see that txt. im lookin for noods, who i fink got takn by the boogeyman."

She replied simply.

"OK. Meet you in times square."

She jumped off the tube, and started towards the street. This was going to take a long time, longer than 3 days.

She was ready.

**It wasn't worth the wait, for what it is. I deeply apologise for any disappointments in this chapter. Hopefully they'll increase in length. And Cyborg is going to be meeting with 2D! *squeeee* But she only has another 3 days… OH NOEZ**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Agh.**

**Weeel. **

**This will be hard to say… but continuing the story will be hard. A lot of broken promises will hang off the ending of it, and i'm sorry that it will end abruptly and with cliffhangers.**

**The reason for this is that I have school stuff to do. Yep. I will can't say if there will be another chapter, but I am seriously sad to stop doing this. **

**Again, I am sorry.**

**Sincerely, FEEL OKAY INCORPO**RATED.


End file.
